Protecting His Owners
by Pricat
Summary: Perry rescues Phineas and Ferb from the Smile Away Academy and he and Doofy help them get back to normal but they find out something they never knew about their pet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This is another story inspired by Phineas and Ferb get Busted as I was watching it a couplde of weeks ago and always imagined that Perry would've came to rescue the boys once he found out they were at that terrible academy with that jackass of a if it was Perry's dream and Candace was dreaming it as well, I think he wanted her to see what would've happened if the boys did get busted.**

**Anyhoo in this story, Perry rescues the boys from the Smile Away Academy and he's very worried especially when he knows what that school does to kids like his owners and he and Doofy help them get back to normal.**

**I might maybe let them know Perry's an agent as they're going to find out anyways in the upcoming movie.**

* * *

It was night time at the Smile Away Academy on the outskirts of Danville but somebody had just arrived and was standing there taking in the location.

It was dangerous than anything Doof could ever build but he wasn't afraid.

The turquise furred male then placed his trademark dark brown fedora on his head as he was getting out his grappling hook and aiming for the roof.

His kids Phineas and Ferb were in that terrible place where being their wonderful and creative selves was discouraged making him mad and the fact Candace had busted them, making them come here was making him worse.

_Cool yourself Perry._

_If anger gets to you, Phineas and Ferb will stay in there._

_Just focus on the task at hand._

_You can be angry later. _the voice in his head said.

Perry then began climbing up there and trying not to imagine the worst as he made it up to the roof as he'd been worried about Phineas and Ferb since Monogram had told him they'd been sent here.

He then fell through part of the roof but had landed in a pile of hair which had been shaved from the kids that had been sent here as he moved out of the room at lightning fast speed and found his way to the sleeping quarters.

His hazel eyes were scanning everywhere in the darkness as he was searching for his kids but found them.

He then grabbed them and left using agent stealth jumping off the roof using the parachute but landed in the hover car as he buckled the boys in as the car took off but headed towards his frenemy's place knowing it was safe.

* * *

The hover car landed on Doof's roof as Perry unbuckled himself but unbuckled the bioys and picked them up gently as he was strong but was being careful not to hurt them as he entered through the window but saw nobody was around but had a feeling Doof was asleep but he then placed the boys on the couch as it looked very cozy.

He placed them on it and grabbed a blanket wrapping them in it but wondered why they'd been sent there to that terrible school.

Sure they built things every day but meant no harm and were just for fun.

He hoped the boy's parents would change their minds as he yawned because with today's mission and his late night mission took it out of him as he yawned removing the fedora and climbing onto the couch.

He then settled himself on Phineas's stomach like back at home as his eyes closed in sleep...


	2. Wanting To DeProgram Them

**a/n**

**Here's more and thanks to the critic for the positive review.**

**Doofy has woken up finding his frenemy and two young boys in his living room but relaxs after Perry explains.**

* * *

Doof was stunned as he entered hia living room finding his frenemy asleep with two boys but Perry woke up but he put his paws around his mouth as he beckoned for Doof to follow him into the kitchen.

He was watching as Perry put the animal translator earpiece in his ear so he could talk to Doof in English.

"I can explain Doofy.

Those two boys are my owners.

They were sent to a terrible boarding school because Candace busted them and their parents were feeling worried.

I think we should let them stay until we help them.

The people at that school did some mind programming on them." he told him.

Doof was amazed at how Perry had risked his life for his owners but sighed as he made up his mind.

"They can stay Perry." he said.

The turquise furred male hugged him as they heard sounds from the living room as Phineas and Ferb were awake as he went in but hugged Phineas but he pushed him off.

"Phineas what's going on?

It's me Perry your pet." he said.

"We never had a pet..." Phineas said.

Doof saw sadness well up in Perry's eyes as he went into the kitchen but followed him but heard him sniffling a little but couldn't let Doof see him like this as secret agents couldn't show weakness even if Doof was his frenemy.

"Perry?

You okay?" he said.

"I-I'll be fine.

I'm just worried about Phineas and Ferb.

They didn't even remember me.

That school programmed them well.

They're not like this Doofy, trust me." he said.

"Well what're they like Perry?" he asked.

"They're the most brightest and creative kids in Maple Drive who're always kind and thoughtful, ready to help others out and care about everybody like Buford.

But that school sucked that all out of them.

But I have an idea.

You've dabbled in this mind controlling and programming stuff before.

You could make something to de-program them.

Make them who they were." he said.

Doof looked into those innocent eyes and sighed.

He couldn't resist them.

"Fine I'll try." he said.

Perry hugged him.

"Thank you Doofy.

You've got a good heart." he said.


End file.
